Calm after the Sound
by funnyface78
Summary: Hope and Aiden ready the cabin to be sold and have a romantic evening before returning to Salem.


Aiden tells Hope how much he loves her and embraces her in a loving kiss. Then, Hope tells Aiden the wall needs to be patched up before the house closes.

Hope and Aiden put up sheet rock and give the wall a fresh coat of paint. There is no way anyone would suspect there was once a hole. Next, they turn the cabin upside down looking for anything else that Meredith could have planted or any evidence that could point toward Chase's involvement. At last, Hope and Aiden build a fire in the living room fireplace. They toss the bag of Chase's clothes and shoes along with Meridith's Ipad, the one with a video alleging that Aiden wanted to kill her. Both silently watched all the evidence slowly burn into ash. Aiden breathes a huge sigh of relief as Hope wraps her arms around his shoulders never leaving his side.

"Let's get our things together and get out of here. I know a place in Seattle where we can stay the night. We can try to have at least one vacation evening."

"Don't worry about me," says Hope. "I am happy to be here with you...for you." Aiden smiles tenderly at Hope.

"I cannot thank you enough for all your help, Hope," says Aiden. "I am so relieved that you know the truth. Now, I can truly put the past behind me and look forward to our future."

Aiden and Hope gather their belongings and with a solid thud, they shut the door to the Puget Sound cabin and the traumatic memories the cabin holds.

There was only a little talking during the drive down to Seattle. Hope and Aiden were both enjoying the peace and quiet after the roller coaster they'd been on the past couple days. After about an hour's drive, they arrive at Seaside Cottages.

"It's not Tahiti," Aiden says with a shrug.

a couple days of panic/uncertainty/truth coming each other's company. They felt so comfortable with one another that neither felt the need to fill the silence with random chitchat.

"It's wonderful," says Hope. "I'm going to take a shower and change."

"Okay," Aiden says. "I'm going to go pick up some food from the market. Is that ok? Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Yea...yea...you know me...always armed," Hope says. They give each other a quick kiss.

Aiden returns from the Pike Place Market with grilled salmon, garlic fries, Rainier cherries, and 2 lattes with Ghiradelli cocoa, caramel sauce and extra whipped cream. "Wow," says Hope. "I'm suddenly starving!"

Hope had changed into grey yoga pants and a soft white sweater with her hair up in a ponytail, looking very relaxed and comfortable. Aiden showers and comes out in a worn-in pair of jeans and a blue polo.

"Feel better," asks Hope?

"Ahhh. Like a million bucks," Aiden says. "So happy to be outta that house, all the evidence gone, the house is sold...sigh...and you, you helped me get through all of it," Aiden says pulling Hope close to him.

"I wanted to be here for you through this painful time, and even though your behavior got a bit bizarre (smile), I understand now that you were desperate to protect Chase. There's no place I'd rather be than with you," says Hope.

"I appreciate everything," says Aiden. Quick kiss.

"Let's eat," says Hope. Hope & Aiden enjoy some of Seattle's finest fare until their bellies are full.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the evening, Mr. Jennings?"

"Hmmmm we haven't played cards yet," Aiden says. "Oh, do you know how to play Gin," asks Hope.

"Of course", Aiden exclaims! "I'll have you know I was unbeatable during law school."

Hope and Aiden listen to music and flirt while playing cards.

"Gin!", Hope exclaims laying down all her cards. "Three times in a row!" Aiden looks stunned..his ego a bit bruised.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Aiden asks. "I didn't realize what a card shark you are."

"Yep, it's kinda getting old winning over and over...," Hope teases. Aiden leans over to kiss her. They kiss on the couch. (lots of moaning and tongue)

"Ahhhh Hope, you are so amazing...you're the most beautiful, smart, trustworthy, challenging woman i've ever known," says Aiden.

More passionate kissing/wanting...

"When we were at the cabin, did I hear you say you fell in love with me?"

"Hmmm...let me show you Mr Jennings," says Hope.

They head to the master bedroom. Hope takes off Aiden's shirt and runs her hands down his chest, kissing his nipples also. Hope then slowly unzips his jeans where she notices a huge bulge already. Hope presses herself against Aiden and kisses him while he's standing in his boxer briefs. Hope then removes his underwear and takes his shaft into one hand and cups his balls with the other. Hope kisses and licks his shaft before putting his entire penis in her mouth. Aiden lets out a groan. Aiden tells Hope to take off her clothes. Hope does this very slowly. Aiden lays down on the bed and Hope joins him and continues to suck his long shaft. He watches her pleasure him...her hair tickling his chest and stomach. Although Aiden is enjoying every second, he wants to pleasure Hope too. He reaches for her and lifts her head up. "Turn around," Aiden says. Hope, understanding what Aiden wants to do, obeys and turns her body so now her womanhood is right above Aiden's mouth and her mouth is on Aiden's manhood...mutual pleasure. They continue orally pleasuring one another and using their hands to rub and grab each other's rear ends. Both are moaning and enjoying each other's taste and scent. They continue with this intimate love-making until both climax...

In the morning, waves crash against rocks while a cool breeze blows in. Aiden and Hope wake up in each other's arms, spooning. As they kiss and chat, Hope feels Aiden get hard behind her. Aiden kisses her shoulders and neck. He apologizes for getting aroused.

"Didn't you say we should never apologize for that", Hope asks?

Hope leans her backside into Aiden's hardness letting him know that she wants him too. Without moving from spoon position, Aiden takes his middle finger and gently puts it in Hope's vaginal lips, moving very gently. Aiden guides his penis into Hope and pulls her tight against him. They begin to move slowly allowing Aiden's penis to to go up and down her vaginal walls. Aiden loves feeling Hope's body so close to his and he loves caressing her boobs. Hope reaches around and grabs Aiden's buttocks to pull his body closer to hers. They continue in a nice rythym. Long forgotten is all the drama of the past couple days and they are only feeling each other's love. Hope, not being able to contain herself, turns toward Aiden so she can kiss him. She wants his tongue in her mouth and all over her body, remembering the oral pleasure from the last night. Hope rolls on top of him moving faster...kissing his hairy chest and sucking on his nipples. THey are both staring at each other, saying nothing, letting their bodies do all the talking. Hope crashes into Aiden and then he releases.

"Wow", says Aiden.

"Wow is right," Hope says. "That was incredible."

"I think we make a good team," says Aiden. "In more ways than one." sweet kiss

"I agree," says Hope, smiling at Aiden.

Later that morning, Hope and Aiden board a plane and return home to Salem, hand in hand.


End file.
